Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet (Chapters 3-6)
Starlune Peninsula: Eerian Islet Written By: Callie Muse Chapter Three: WHEEEEE, WE’RE GOING ON VACATION!!! (to a dark scary island where Vincent lives) ' ' “Alright! So I want an oak wood boat.” He chirped cheerfully. Torang saw Katzu’s expression, hungry for adventure. “Fine. We’ll do it. But YOU’RE cooking.” ' ' Torang went inside the hut and gathered some wood. Then she looked at the small stash of logs and shrugged, grabbing her battle axe. She ran over to an oak tree next to the hut and began chopping and slashing against it with Lesser Fire Blades. Eventually, the tree fell down with a thump, and she chopped the tree into pieces. ' ' Everyone else watched with awe or confusion. “Well? What are you doing just standing there?! Come and help me if you’re going to board my boat, lazies!” she laughed, but everyone knew one of them was lazy (Quagmire). Syyndor and Ebony sanded down the wood so it would be less splintery and smoother, Rey and Condrey hopped around chopping down some trees into wooden planks. ' ' “Katzu, go pack some food. The trip will be three sleeps away, or three nights away.” Torang ordered, and looked at Zenphyr. “Um.. Paint.. The wood?” She tried, and Zenphyr’s eyes filled with joy, finally being able to help. Torang pulled out a blueprint from her old boat and gave it to Gorinth and Glycon, and they started building. Torang cut down two more trees, and let the team handle it. ' ' “How’s the boat going?” She asked, and Glycon shrugged, showing her the base of the boat. Torang nodded, and grabbed a hammer, and added more boards. “Alright, now we have to do the sides.” She sighed and reached for a chunk of metal, and started hammering it down. “KATZU. YOU OWE ME SOME FOOD!!!!” Quagmire shouted, impatient. They all heard him, even though he and Katzunova were very far away. “I know, just let me pack first!” He called back, clearly busy at the moment. ' ' “Fine,but remember, you promised!” Quagmire replied, stepping out of the house, looking lazy as ever. “Hey can I come?” He asked, squinting and poking the wood. ' ' “I heard Katzu’s cooking.” said Quagmire, licking his lips “He cooks, I eat.” ' ' “You can come, on the condition that you, Zenphyr and Katzu can prove your worth by defeating me, Syyndor and Ebony in a tag battle.” replied Torang. They all noticed that both Katzu and Quagmire shared a smirk, they had the best teamwork, and even had a combined ability, Dominion. ' ' “Three, two,one, FIGHT!!!” shouted Rey and Condrey together, obviously wanting to watch the outcome. Torang instantly surged forward with Ebony, while Syyndor took the back. They were overrun by clocks attacking them in a large wave of destruction. ' ' Torang easily took care of them with fire though, and that caused Zenphyr to frown angrily, rage boiling. Katzunova whispered something to his ear, and then Quagmire’s, while both of them nodded, then smiled mischievously. Ebony appeared behind Zenphyr to try and stop their plan, but was slowed down by Zenphyr freezing her momentarily. ' ' Then Zenphyr, Katzunova and Quagmire, who where all control type mages, shouted something at the same time “Complete Dominance!” Time froze, and a quick flash showed the activation of a now enchanted fairy tale “Welcome to our world, hope you enjoy your stay!” They said in a sing-song voice, laughing maniacally, and slapping each others backs. ' ' But then Torang, Ebony and Syyndor broke free, just out of sheer power. Syyndor turned on Katzu, who just managed to dodge a blow from him. He knew that his chances of winning where low, so he used a spell that he believed would help ‘Sincerity Bond’ a bracelet appeared around both their arms. ‘Multiply Pain’ was a spell he used next, and then was hit and knocked out. Suddenly Syyndor fell to the ground, feeling the pain Katzu just felt, multiplied by twenty. ' ' Next Torang attacked Zenphyr with a giant fireball, but then he activated a new spell. He quickly said “Number of possibilities, three thousand one hundred and twenty three. Possibility choice, backfire” The fireball exploded on Torang as soon as she launched it, and she fell to the ground. Zenphyr fainted after magic overuse. Ebony and Quagmire fought tirelessly, Scythe against knife. They moved with the speed of lightning, until the both collapsed in exhaustion. ' ' “Well, I guess they tied. Let’s continue building.” Ava sighed and picked up her hammer and started clanging against the metal bars. “Alright! I finished making the side borders.” She heaved up the long piece of metal, bended and pointed in all ways. Katzu looked at it confusingly, but shrugged and continued getting his food supplies packed. ' ' Gorinth and Glycon continued making the side of the boat, and Condrey, Rey, and Zenphyr were all painting the wood. They finished, and moved over to where Gorinth and Glycon were, helping them to build while Syyndor, Ebony, Torang, and Katzu sat in the kitchen packing food. “Let’s bring the frostbloom powder, irisberry pulp, Merlinian squash, and kelpblossoms!” ' ' Ebony packed some food from Lunalon Island. “Some Ceralon meat, Eclipsian bulbs, and some Laminone powder.” Katzu sorted through the foods and packed up the delicacies. “I’m already planning the recipes!” Torang snorted and hauled her sack of potions to the almost-done ship. ' ' “Alright! Let’s get everything onto the boat, and we’re off!” Gorinth cheered, as they packed their belongings onto the ship. “Everyone put it on the upper deck storage!” Torang called, and they threw everything into the storage. ' ' Glycon, Gorinth, Zenphyr, Syyndor, Ebony, Katzunova, and Torang jumped from the boat and pushed the back of the boat into the water. Glycon flew them up to the boat once it came into the water, and Torang quickly pulled up the sail. The gigantic cloth raised itself and curled in the wind. ' ' The Tigeric mage tied thick ropes on the sail to the mast of the ship, and yelling, “SECURE THE RUDDER! TIE A SQUARE KNOT WITH AN EXTRA GRANNY KNOT!” Katzu and Syyndor looked confused, but Ebony followed the steps. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Someone taught me about sailing basics.” she winked, heading for the underdeck. The Thetyrean climbed up down the ladder to the ship’s stern and tied some ropes down. Then she drew the rope across the lower deck and attached it to the steering helm. ' ' “Alright! Ready for sail!” Ebony called from the lower deck, and Torang climbed down from the mast and onto the captain’s stand. ' ' “Ooh, ooh, ooh, can I drive??” Zenphyr pleaded, eager to steer the boat. Torang scowled, “It’s not DRIVING. It’s STEERING, and if you point the wheel left, the boat will go right. Vice versa.” She told him. The young boy grasped the boat’s steering tool and got excited. ' ' He turned it all the way, so the ship turned the other way around. Zenphyr looked in worry at his decision, and looked over at Torang. “ZENPHYR YOU CORECLAW HEAD! WE’RE STUCK IN IRONS NOW!!!!!” She screeched, and then the sail violently swang over. ' ' “STOP JIVING! IT’S GOING TO CAPSIZE THE BOAT YOU IDIOT!!!” Zenphyr panicked and let go of the wheel, Torang, in furious rage, rushed over to then turned the wheel, performing a lousy tack. ' ' The wind shifted again, and she scullyed the wheel to get them back on track. “NO ONE BUT EBONY AND I TOUCHES THE WHEEL.” She demanded, glaring at Zenphyr especially. He sulked a bit and walked down stairs to help Katzunova cook. Not long after Zenphyr had made it to the kitchen, a crash sounded after the two anthropomorphic wolves howled the alarm. ' ' Katzu and Zenphyr, as well as whoever else was downstairs, ran up to the study on the boat and to the quarters with the large window so anyone could look outside and observe the ocean. “What’s up?” Katzu asked hurriedly knowing that the alarm is for danger and can’t be activated by accident by an anthropomorphic. ' ' “Danger! Under us! Approaching at 50 mph from the deepest part of this area. AHHH! A 10,000 foot big sea monster!” Condrey announced frantically jerking around as if looking for something. BANG!!!!! “Ack!!!” Rey shouted as she fell against the wall. “GUYS!!! GET UP HERE!!” Ebony shouted. Condrey didn’t even bother that Rey hid inside his mind as he literally leapt through the ceiling due to his ability to phase. ' ' “Hey! Wait for us!” Katzu called as he and Zenphyr rushed up the stairs to the top deck. “The monster is surfacing.” Condrey muttered as Rey released herself from her brother’s mind. “Ahh. Too bad.” Rey groaned. “Why? What’s up?” Zenphyr questioned them, still confused. “Rain and stormy dark clouds. I can’t produce Light Daggers or any Light attacks without any sun or light.” Rey growled. “Whatever. I’m not going to fight. I have too much power active and not enough stored for later.” ' ' Condrey smirked as his sister started getting aggressive and snapping at everyone (literally shooting a nip at everyone). "Sorry, can't help, to busy sleeping." Quagmire said. "Good night." ' ' FLSHWWWWSSSHHHHH!!!!! The Sea Monster rose out of the sea splashing everyone but Condrey, Torang, Ebony and Syyndor. Rey was practically not caring anymore and produced more energy and surrounded herself with light. “Light Restraints!” Rey roared and the raging Sea Monster was restricted by a glowing metal chain. ' ' “Savage Supernova!” Rey growled and blasted the Sea Monster with a glowing white hot Nova that instantly turned the Sea Monster into a whitish colored energy that Rey absorbed. Exhausted, Rey retreated into her brother’s mind and rested. ' ' Suddenly, a black whirlpool appeared and the boat began drifting towards it. “Hrrrgggnnggh. I… Can’t…. get away.” Torang said as she tried desperately to steer the boat away from the black whirlpool. “Ngh. No! Lancath… Em tudio na ganthaloeca. Usa la cannoyu. Bajuysiontio aszartrion zinthatos.” Rey murmured to everyone somehow before she passed out. ' ' Ebony groaned. She and Syyndor held hands and projected a giant forcefield to shield them. Then, a giant wave pushed them under the surface. Chapter Four: The Ship is Wrecked.. So is Loreian! ' ' Torang shivered. She saw everybody laying on the cold beach, and the ship was flipped upside down. She wrapped herself in cloak and started a fire. “Small Inferno” Torang mumbled, rubbing her hands together and curling up into a ball. “Katzunova?” She shook the Plantedor. ' ' He was breathing, but still unconcious. Torang coughed, sitting on the beach alone with unconcious bodies. A figure moved in the distance, hopping up and down, stopping every few seconds to admire scenery. “Wha…” Torang blinked, rubbing the saltwater out of her eyes. ' ' “Loreian??” She spoke with alarm, “Yep! That’s me. Torang, right? I haven’t seen you for 5,000 years! Or was 10,000…” She murmured, tapping her head. “I’m 16,000 years old.” Torang sighed. “How are you still alive??” She questioned, confused. ' ' “Oh! The Resorcerer gave us potions. He said that it would allow us to live longer, and it’s really cool!” Loreian chirped happily. Resorcerer?? What’s that? It must be very dangerous and powerful, being able to make Age-Stretching potions… The Tigeric mage thought to herself. “Eh? What?? Sorcerery???” Zenphyr flung his face out of the sand, spitting out the crushed up rocks, looking confused. Torang rolled her eyes and then Rey and Condrey woke up, shaking the caked sand off their fur. She began getting impatient, and inched closer to Katzu. “WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!!!!!!” She screamed into his ear. “AGH!!” The Plantedor woke up, startled and then he rose out of the sand on a bluish greenish chair. No, it was just Glycon’s nose. ' ' Torang laughed and walked over to Syyndor. “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!” She screamed. “WHAT THE NECROWATER ISLES?!?” Syyndor thrust himself up and looked around. Ebony followed his lead, and they both scowled at Torang. ' ' Syyndor kicked her in the shins and the Tigeric mage cringed from the pain but smirked. Gorinth woke up at last, and snorted the sand out of his nose. “Alright.. So now that we’re all awa-” Zenphyr started, but was cut off. “Shut your yap, Zenphyr. I’m alive so you’re not the leader anymore.” Torang glared, but in a not-so-harsh way. ' ' He sulked a bit and stepped down from the rock. Katzu was a tiny bit upset at how they always mistreated Zenphyr, and frowned. ' ' “Okay, so I think we should follow Torang’s friend to the village and investigate, for food and learning this island.” ' ' Katzunova finished for Zenphyr. They all agreed and followed Loreian to the village. She gave them a small tour, “And this is where Torang was banished from the village and orphanage!” ' ' She giggled, pointing at the small wooden barrel. ' ' “They chased her down and tried to lock her up, but she blasted them with fire and it was so cool! All the guards are dead now, though. The Resorcerer… Discarded of them for being suspicious of him.” She told them, a little scared tone in her voice. ' ' They passed by a dark alleyway, with multiple shopkeepers staring at Torang and mumbling. “Is that the Arsonist?” One of them mumbled, taking out his wet pipe. “I don’t know, Tyron. She’s got the red eyes and markings, but then again it’s close to Spirit’s Eve. She might be dressing up.” The one next to the shopkeeper whispered back. ' ' “IT’S THE ARSONIST AND SHE’S COME BACK TO BURN THE VILLAGE! AHHHH!!” A young Tigeric teen screamed and ran, his hands in the air. “Darn coreclaw heads.” She mumbled, gazing into the horizon. “Wait.. Loreian… That mansion wasn’t there before.. Right?” Torang asked, unsure. ' ' “Oh! Of course not. It was ordered to be built by the Resorcerer, but back then he was known as Great Hero Vincent.” Loreian told them happily, but those words crushed everyone in the group, feeling like their hearts were up in their throats. ' ' “Wha.. Huh.. Bu…” Zenphyr sputtered, thinking of an old memory, but quickly shaking his head. “No. It can’t be.” “It is, what’s so bad about our Great Lord? He keeps us safe and brings us to his mansion every month and forces us to drink a poti-” She started, realizing her mistake. ' ' “I’m sorry, but I have to run. I need to leave the Tigeric village before the guards realize.. I’m not under control.” ' ' Their guide turned and ran, then some guards with bored eyes, snapping upright with glassy eyes, and blindly chasing after her. “REMEMBER ME!!!” Loreian picked up something from her belt and threw it at the ground, exploding into sleep gas and poison ivy traps. ' ' The group watched them in awe, “Well! I guess i’m your new guide!” Torang said loudly, alarming most of the group members. “B.. But you’re best friend from this island is being chased by zombie guards!” Rey cried, in deep confusion why Torang wasn’t sad. ' ' “Bah! If we go after her, we might as well turn ourselves in to Vincent and let him mind-control us. In this village, You need to help yourself, because no one’s going to help you. I know that, because Loreian left me when they banished me from the village.” She snapped, leading the group away from the forest path. ' ' “Hey.. I’m KINDA hungry….” Katzu said, with a slight tone of complaint in his voice. “Alright. I’ll take you to a place I ate in my childhood, and I believe they are still working today.” She assured him, leading the way. They passed by a candy store called, ‘Sugary Tears’, and a woodworking shop called, ‘Toakry’s Woodwork’. Quagmire popped out of Katzunova’s bag, and stared at the candy store, drooling. Zenphyr looked over at the woodworking shop, drooling over finely carved clocks. ' ' “We’re going to get some of that candy.” Quagmire ordered, straying away from the group. Torang sighed, knowing she couldn’t stop him. “Fine. Just meet us back here, OR ELSE.” She demanded. Rey and Condrey followed Quagmire, exploring the sweets shop and trying to check if they had any gold on them. Luckily, Condrey did and they were in instant heaven. Then, Quagmire left with a backpack filled with candy. ' ' Katzu looked through the cafe Torang had led them to. “Is that.. Draqguin stew?” He gazed through the window. “Yes, it is. Let’s go inside.” Glycon decided to hang outside, but Katzunova insisted he came, so the dragon shrunk down into the size of Rey and Condrey. Torang looked around, and the vintage decorations were still there. She walked to the front desk and demanded, “Where’s Toliloquy? Is he still here?” ' ' The front desk Tigeric smirked. “We got that weirdo fired long ago, that crazy baboonda sold food to Arsonist spirits! Can you believe that? Well, anyways, we threw him and prison and he’s probably dead. Now, what can I get for ya?” ' ' She laughed, putting her elbow on the desk, not noticing Torang’s red eyes shining through her mask. Torang choked back some tears, and uttered out, “We’ll have two Dragquin stews, large, a large Auqahoof cheese fondue bowl, and a side of two Golden wheat bread loaves. Can I also get seven Fruit Fizzys, preferably in a glass bottle?” ' ' The cashier’s jaw dropped at the amount of cooking to do, but quickly wrote down the food items. “We haven’t had somebody order so much from the Sidestreet Cafe, I’ll make it only one hundred gold coins, for you!” She cried in joy, rushing to the kitchen. Torang grinned, and Gorinth, Glycon, and Katzunova went outside to find some tables. ' ' Chapter Five: Food Tastes Better When You Haven’t Eaten for Two Days! ' ' “FOOD’S HERE!” Ebony called to the group, sitting on on a log by a long wooden table in the clearing. Katzu eyeballed the stew and bread hungrily, ready to dig in. He quickly grabbed a slice of bread and soaked it in the Draqguin stew. “It tastes like.. Az-Jen if Az-Jen meat tasted like a bird!” He grinned with cheeks full of meat chunks. “Say, Torang! How’d you know which place is the place to eat?” ' ' Zenphyr asked, with a mouthful of the cheese fondue dipped in bread. “I used to live here, coreclaw head.” Torang teased, shoveling stew into her mouth. “So.. Is one of the stew bowls is mine and the other one you guys share?” Glycon poked hungrily. They all nodded, and Glycon wolfed down the meal. He burped quietly and covered his mouth, a little embarressed. ' ' The group quickly inhaled the delicious meal and all took turns belching, laughing and trying to see who could do the loudest. They decided to pack up the leftovers for Rey, Condrey, and Quagmire. Then, they all strolled around, sipping Fruit Fizzys. “Let’s get back to the candy store now, they might need us to stop them from eating.” Katzu said, hopping to the alley way they had came from. The group approached the store, ‘Sugary Tears’. ' ' “Oh wow! I think I ate a dream’s worth of candy..” Rey laughed, and Condrey agreed. “Here. Cheese and bread fondue, and leftover Dragquin stew.” Torang shoved the bag into their paws and hands. Rey and Condrey took a small nibble of both, but Quagmire just INHALED the food. “That was good, but not as good as Katzunova’s cooking!” He burped, and Katzu blushed a bit. ' ' "Here, I have some leftovers in my bag" Katzu said, taking out a piece of Az-Jen bacon with sour sauce. Quagmire looked at it for a moment, and then it was gone, in his belly. " Hey, we need to be ready at all times, maybe you should activate Fairy Tale, just in case." Quagmire whispered in his ear, and Katzu nodded, following his instructions. ' ' After that they decided they had to find an inn to stay at, and found one called the Drunken Boar (Which made Quagmire happy, since he loved alcohol, but since Quagmire had wasted most of their inn money on candy, they only had enough for three rooms, so Torang, Gorinth and a now small Glycon shared a room, Katzunova, Zenphyr and Quagmire got one to share, and Ebony, Rey, Condrey and Syyndor shared the last one. ' ' Syyndor and Ebony stared up at the mansion. They spoke in unison. “This island is only the beginning. He will spread his reach. Farther, and farther, and farther, until the whole of The Starlune Peninsula is his.” Everybody stared at them, as they thoughtfully slurped their Fruit Fizzy’s. ' ' “What are we gonna do tomorrow?” Rey asked out of the blue to everyone in the room. “We should ask Torang during the night.” Condrey yawned. “You wanna keep watch first?” Rey teased as she elbowed her brother playfully. “No!” Condrey shot back. “I’ll ask Torang now.” Ebony said as she left the room. “Hey, Rey?” Syyndor asked. “Hmmm?” ' ' “What does ‘Lancath… Em tudio na ganthaloeca. Usa la cannoyu. Bajuysiontio aszartrion zinthatos’ mean?” ' ' “It’s a secret. Hehe.” Condrey said. “I’ll tell ya later!” Rey laughed as she shoved her brother onto a nearby bed. Hopefully they don’t get in trouble during the night. Wonder what’ll happen then. Syyndor thought to himself as he watched them wrestle around the room and snap at each other. Condrey then disappeared into his sister’s mind. ' ' “You have, ‘The Thing’ right, Condrey?” “Of course I do. What kind of a question is that?” “Just checking. Can’t have ‘Them’ jump out at us huh?” “Nope.” “Now get outta my head.” ' ' The two wolves said mentally as Rey pushed her brother out of her mind. They’re hiding something. Syyndor observed. Better get my journal out tonight. I should probably get a lantern, some snacks, a couple pencils, and my bag. I also need ‘The Thing’ with me. Rey said to herself. Better keep an eye on them. Syyndor thought as he saw them whispering something to each other in Anthropomorphic language. ' ' Then, Syyndor began to hear fighting outside, and yelling as a medium sized drunk man began to attack Quagmire and Katzunava, screaming “ I KNOW YOU, I KNOW, YOU, SO WHY DON’T YOU DIE!!!” this man was obviously one of Vincents servants, and he was angering Syyndor so much, since he just wanted a quiet sleep, that he did something so simple, yet so deadly. He called for Torang. ' ' The man lay in the ashes around him, his body burned as great magic damaged Ebony patted Torang on the shoulder. Then, she redirected the arrows heading towards them. ' ' A piece of parchment floated to the ground, leaving a message. It said: ‘Come to the Lake of Ever-Drowning and meet me there after dark, or else I will keep taking over villages.’ The note said, and it was signed by Vincent. Torang looked fright at the piece of parchment, and turned to the group. “Hey… I gotta go. Don’t follow me, I MIGHT not return. But.. Seeya!” She told them. Katzu looked in worry, and was DEFINITELY going to go after her. ' ' Chapter Six: Torang Dies?? ' ' Torang ran through the forest, getting closer and closer to lake per footstep. Was this a good choice? Am I going to die today? She thought to herself. Torang approached the large water, and saw Vincent standing at the edge. ' ' He gestured for Torang to come over, and she stepped into the clearing. She paused for a moment, wondering of her decisions, but continued anyways. ' ' “What do you want and what do I have to do?” She demanded, glaring at The Resorcerer. “Come here. I want to tell you something.” Torang came closer, cautiously. “Did you know that everything doesn’t last forever? Even the brightest and strongest flame?” Vincent grinned evilly, and before Torang could open her mouth, Vincent pushed the Tigeric into the dark murky waters. ' ' “DIE!” Katzu yelled, jumping from the trees. “WHERE’S TORANG, VINCENT?!?” ' ' He screamed, looking around furiously. “I’m afraid it’s too late.” Vincent smirked, laughing evilly and pointing to the shadow disappearing in the water. “REY! GET IN HER HEAD!” Katzu demanded, and quickly Rey jumped into the water. Wow.. It sure is dark. And it smells like death now… Rey thought, remembering when Torang’s mind used to smell like roasted marshmallows and lit up by vintage yellow lights. ' ' Alright, focus Rey. Find information to help her. Quickly, the wolf leaped around the empty space and gathered up all papery feeling items. She picked up the stash and saw she had some time left. “Torang? Can you hear me?” Rey called out, her voice echoing. “Yes, but listen to me quickly. Bring the potion book to Syyndor and Ebony. They will figure this out, and stay safe! Don’t screw this up you idi-” ' ' Her voice was cut off, the tight space began crumbling and shrinking. Quickly, Rey jumped out of her mind and out of the water. She’ll do well.. Now I will rest. Torang thought last burst of energy. The darkness took her into a black scenery. Goodbye world. ' ' “So? What happened?” Katzu demanded, Syyndor looking worried and Vincent slowly crept away. “She… She’s dead. But we can bring her back! Here was her last words: ' ' ‘Yes, but listen to me quickly. Bring the potion book to Syyndor and Ebony. They will figure this out, and stay safe! Don’t screw this up you idi-’ “ She said, in Torang’s exact voice and tone. “Woah.” Zenphyr’s jaw dropped with surprise, and Syyndor took the books that Rey held out. ' ' Katzu screamed in rage, his eyes glowing like an injured beast, and ran away into the woods, shouting, “Why does this always happen to me!!?!!” Quickly, Condrey jumped in his head unnoticed. Quagmire followed him, floating. “Well.. Now what??” Zenphyr said, looking frustrated and furious. “I.. I don’t know. Come on. Let’s just go to the inn and sleep on it.” Syyndor sighed. ' ' When they returned, Syyndor remembered the two Anthros whispering to each other. Should I stay up and see what they do? I should ask Ebony. Syyndor thought to himself. Rey was quickly writing something down in a journal. Now what? Nothing happened to it. Rey said to her brother. Quiet. I’m talking to Katzu. He responded. Rey sighed. ' ' “Hey Ebony! Can you help me with the potion?” Syyndor asked, looking at his sister. Ebony nodded and came over, running her fingers across the print of the potion book. “Alright.. So her killer’s hair, croonflower petals, the water of where the person died, the blood of the creature closest to her, and pixie starch.” ' ' She read out. They already had croonflower petals, pixie starch, and Rey overheard so she grabbed a knife and walked over the Gorinth, who screamed and swore in a foreign language. “Sorry, just trying to bring back Torang.” ' ' Syyndor looked strangely at Rey, who proudly held out the small vial of red liquid. “Here ya go!” She smirked, and Ebony took it, mixing it into a bowl. ' ' “I’ll go and grab some of Vincent’s hair, too.” Zenphyr told them, and Rey tagged along as they walked out the door. Glycon had scooped some of the water from the Ever-Drowning lake, but it was only a couple drops. “It’ll do.” Ebony told him gratefully, and poured it into the large bowl. ' ' Suddenly they heard laughter from the nearby mountains, as though someone was going crazy, and heard sounds of fighting. The ground there seemed to have become a giant hole, and spears were hitting the ground. “What was that?!” ' ' Syyndor demanded, glaring out to the horizon. “I don’t know. Must’ve been a wild animal or something.” Ebony shrugged and continued mixing. Glycon burst out the door looking anxious while, recognizing the laughter, which belonged to Katzunova. Syyndor followed Glycon, grabbing his coat. “Well I guess I’m all alone!” Ebony laughed, and the inn room stood empty. A roar rang on the treetops, echoing for almost the entire island to hear. Everyone began to wonder what was happening. ' ' “WE’RE BACK!!!” Zenphyr and Rey shouted triumphantly, holding a sack and emptying it on the birch wood table. Ebony took it and threw it into the pot, quickly washing her hands after. “Ugh.” Rey and Zenphyr hovered over the pot, eagerly. ' ' “I guess that’s the final step!” She cheered, and read the potion chapter. ' ' “Next, through it on a flat surface and roll it up into a ball. Then throw it into the element you wish for it to be in.” Ebony read out loud. Quickly, Rey produced some light and it set on fire, while Ebony rolled up the magic dough and threw it in fire. A small body shape sprouted out, and it was a mini Torang! “Aw.. I was enjoying myself talking to the Grand Mage Floran!” She complained, in a high pitched voice. Ebony smiled, and patted mini Torang’s head. “He’s our uncle. We’ll take you to meet him someday soon again.” “Why are they mini everytime? I’m not surprised with Katzu being a dragonseed, but Torang too? What’s up with this?” Rey asked in confusion. Ebony shrugged, and they continued chatting and eating. Category:Books